Penelope and the Demon King
by PrincessHearts
Summary: Penelope leaves Ravenhead and finds her life heading down the tubes quickly.
1. The epiloge

Penelope left the table after Metavo had left, having found no reason to stay behind. She headed up to a room she was temporarily staying in until later that day. As she lied down to sleep she wondered what it'll be like, going back to Silverion, and seeing Lyos again, she curled up and pulled the blanket tight around herself, closing her eyes as she let the refreshing sensation known as sleep overcome her, as she would need the energy for the following day...more than she knew.

Penelope headed down and out of the castle, looking up as she walked to the cart that would be taking her away to the docks, for a boat to take her back, so that she would see Lyos again. As Penelope settled in next to the driver, she began to think to herself, of everyone she had met in Ravenhead; King Loke, the mischievous neko-jin whom had found her before she froze to death; Kusa, who had helped her regain health; Metavo, a mighty anthro dragon, who helped her feel a lot better; Melamin, the court jester, however she was soon jilted out of her thoughts as she felt herself being thrown through the air, she grunted as she hit the ground, the snow stinging like needles on her bare skin, she looked up, curious as to what caused her to come off the cart; the scene before her, shocking her. The cart lay, burning and ruined, the horse having run away, and the man laying dead, his head having been blown completely off his shoulders, she felt a familiar sensation of dread thrust through her body, she was afraid, whatever had done this, was standing behind the flames that danced upon the wooden cart, his red eyes gazing at Penelope, she stumbled to get up, turning to run away, only to find the figure was blocking her way, who…and what was this person? Penelope had no time to ask, or even scream as the world quickly slipped away from view, her body fell to the snow covered ground, before being picked up and slung over the figures shoulder…they had plans for her.


	2. Penelope meets the King

Red eyes gazed along the young blond woman's body as she lied on the queen sized crimson velvet blanketed bed. _She's beautiful_. The man thought, brushing his long black hair back over his shoulder, a smirk coming to his thin pale mouth. "You shall be mine." He said as he left the chambers, making sure the guards would keep watch on her, so that she did not try to escape his castle. He ordered the maids to make sure to watch when she'd awaken, as to let the chef know to make some food. As he got to his throne room, he gazed at his servants, scantily clad dressed in revealing clothing, they were his minions, and they all did his bidding, the demon kings bidding.

Slowly opened her eyes, the bright blues gazing around the room, she sat up and continued to gaze around, it was a beautiful room, dressed in crimson and gold, she slipped off the bed slowly, moving over to the door, where she was greeted by a woman with red hair, pale skin, red eyes and two giant flesh colored bat wings. "Oh hello, you must be the new girl, I'm-" She was cut off by a scream as Penelope slammed the door closed and rushed back to the bed, a silver haired, tanner looking woman with butterfly wings stood next to her. "I think you scared her Min." Min sighed. "What gave you the first clue Tiana? I'll go tell the chefs, you go alert Lucien." She told her, before they headed their separate ways.

Lucien grinned as he walked along the hall, Tiana coming and alerting him to Penelope's awakening, he stood outside the room, knocking on the door. "I heard you're awake, may I come in?" He asked. Penelope peeked out from under the bed. "Wh-who's there?" She squeaked. "Oh my name is Lucien, I saved you after I found you in the snow, and apparently your cart had been attacked?" He asked as he came in, he chuckled as he saw Penelope hiding under the bed. "Come on out my dear, I guess my...help scared you?" He asked her, Penelope slowly moved out from under the bed. "I've never seen anything like them before..." She said as she sat down on the bed, smoothing out her purple dress, Lucien sat down next to her. "So what is your name, my dear?" He asked. "Oh, I'm Penelope! Nice to meet you, Lucien." She smiled to him. "So...where am I?" "You're in my castle." He told her. "Oh I see...am I going to be staying in here?" She asked looking up at him. "Of course my dear, unless you'd rather stay in my room?" He laughed as she blushed. "Oh! Heavens no!" She gasped as she placed her hands on her blushing face. "Anyways, the chefs will be bringing you some food in a bit; I hope you enjoy it, once you're done; why don't you join me in the throne room?" He said as he left.

Penelope headed down the hall, the same red headed girl from earlier leading her to the throne room. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I'm Min." She said as they got to the entrance. "I'm Penelope, don't worry I won't be here long." She told her as she entered the throne room. "Penelope, my dear..." He grinned as he gazed at her. "Lucien, I won't be staying here for long, I'll be leaving just as soon as I..." She blinked as Lucien suddenly glared at her, grinning widely. "Now now my dear...you don't think you'd be leaving so soon?" He asked, as he got up, walking towards her, quite menacingly. "Um...yes?" She said as she backed up slowly. "Well, you're quite wrong; you will stay here, and be mine, for all eternity." He laughed. "What?" She screamed. "Min, Tiana, take her back to her room; make sure she doesn't leave unless I ask for her to." He told them, Min nodded, a silver haired, tan woman came over, they both grabbed Penelope by her arms and dragged her away, back to her room.


End file.
